


Myosotis: Alter

by Astra Altiora (astreanox)



Series: Shattered Heart, Burnt By Light [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Roxas Is So Done (Kingdom Hearts), Sora-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreanox/pseuds/Astra%20Altiora
Summary: Sora was the the perfect student. Everyone wanted to be him, but clearly, everyone didn't know how lonely it is to be him.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Shattered Heart, Burnt By Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Myosotis: Alter

**Author's Note:**

> This originally a deleted scene from Myosotis. It focuses more on the Sora/Roxas side, specifically the story of how they met.

Sora hated the first week of a new semester. There simply was nothing to do on the first day and regular students would have skipped the entire week, he would have done the same but his duties as a class representative keeps him in line. He used to be an average student, barely doing enough to pass, bored out of his mind. His parents were cool with his performance, so as long as he passes his subjects. There was no pressure to excel academically and it gave him a lot of time to discover other passions he had. There was soccer, ultimate frisbee, dance, instruments, skateboarding and a lot of other hobbies that piled up his list. He was multifaceted and he relished it. 

Never a top student his younger years, until he met Riku. An upperclassman that challenged him and his ability to think and excel holistically. It was a pain to live up to expectation, but sooner, his grade got better and, without even a second thought, he found that studying was actually easy. It’s the same as his hobbies, he just needed a challenge and Riku gave him that challenge. Hence, when his upperclassman entered HBU, a year later he did the same. 

It became natural for him to do things that are normally uncharacteristic of him, until it became him. Sora became dependable, a model student without the intimidating aura of perfection—or so he likes to think. 

His reputation came at a cost, though he never saw it gather over his head, there were a lot more people watching him, expecting him to accomplish great things. He was a natural-born leader but he’s not immune to the pressure placed on his shoulders. He was a model student, but there are so many days that he wished he wasn’t. 

“Can I bum one?” He had said to a fellow classmate intruding in a restricted area, like he was. He had black hair and amber eyes, he’s dressed with ripped jeans and a black overcoat over a red shirt. He seemed like one of those students that would cause trouble. 

The boy washes away the shock in his face and hands him his case. “Class Rep.”

“Yeah. I know, it’s not like me to ask for this. Yeah, I’m sorry for breaking the image but I really need a smoke.” He apologises, seeing the black-haired boy look at him with intrigue. “Sorry, never caught your name?”

“Vanitas.” He said, taking a drag himself. “Who said anything about image?”

Sora chuckles and lights his stick up. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t say a word. He stayed there smoking his cigarette and Vanitas stayed with him. There were no exchanges, or looks directed against each other. They were simply there. He needed a break from the pressures of his identity, for the expectations placed on his shoulders, true. But, he also needed a break from the people that idolized him, those that gathered around him in awe of his well-crafted image and perfection. Vanitas didn’t feel like them, Vanitas probably didn’t care about his image or who he is, he was simply Sora. 

And, when he was done with his stick. He glances back at Vanitas, deciding on whether to speak up or keep his distance. In the end, the mediated silence between them succeeded and he dropped the cigarette on the ground, crushing it’s tip with his shoe.

“Sora. Right?” Vanitas glanced at him, an empty bottle of water in his hands. “Here.” He shakes the opened bottle with a couple more used butts inside.

Sora’s mouth fell open, he had wondered where Vanitas had thrown his butts. The area was restricted and if any of the cleaners found butts scattered on the lecture hall roof, they would definitely be a lot more strict in maintaining it that way. Possibly padlocking the entrance entirely. He did as he’s told with a neutral smile on his face. 

“We have the same class.” Vanitas said without looking at him. “If you need a break or whatever. I’ll keep quiet about it.”

“Huh?” He laughs nervously. He did  **not** expect Vanitas to be in the same class. Of all the times he could mess up, of all the people that he could run into. Why did he have to ask someone he’d see for the entirety of college for a smoke. His reputation would take a dive and he’d disappoint those people that looked up to him. He’d tell—wait, did he say he’d keep quiet about this?

“Why would you?You don’t have to, you know.”

Vanitas turns to him with disinterest. “You don’t want people to find out, right?”

“W—what? That’s… But—” He stutters and pauses. It wasn’t a big deal, so he smokes. He’s not the model student every single person in the academe expected him to be. He’s not the second coming of Aqua or Riku. He’s just Sora and there’s nothing bad about that. “I… I actually don’t know.”

“Then until you figure it out.” Vanitas says and turns to the fire exit. He heads for it, passing Sora on his way. He stops barely at the entrance, turning to Sora’s dumbfounded look and nods towards the door. “Well, are you coming?”

“Yeah.” He smiles, wide and sincere. The most carefree smile he’s given in quite some time, in front of anyone aside from Kairi and Riku. “Let’s go.”

  
  
  


Meeting Vanitas had driven him to think a lot about the state of how he lived. He’s been relentless in pursuing a better version of himself, he just never really looked back if where he’s headed is the same as where his heart wanted to go. How did he get stuck in this situation; how did his reputation get blown out of proportion; and how did he lead his life controlled by the expectations of the people he never met? He used to do the things he loved because he wanted to, it was his heart that he followed. Lately, he’s been dictated by the fear of disappointment and failing. 

When did he forget the sound of his own heart?

As usual, there were no instructors that went on the first week, but there were lesson plans and modules that were given to through the faculty’s office. Sora, being the class representative, had the duty to photocopy all of the given papers and somehow organize his entire class to do their work. He figured he’d send his entire class an email or post it on Kingsbook, so his class could check themselves. As long as he did his part, he didn’t need to be responsible for the rest of them and if they do the work or not. 

He rests his head on the steering wheel of his car. He’s still parked in his spot, there was no obstruction from his space and he could have headed out, but he just needed a break. A breather and possibly another smoke. Gods, it was addictive. He was about to back up, when his entire car moved, the sound of metal hitting metal resonated in his ear and he concluded:  **did someone hit my car?!**

Sora hadn’t even moved, his left hand hadn’t shifted the gears to first and his feet hadn't hit the clutch, and yet… he somehow crashed into something. Rather, another car, whose stupid driver hasn’t even gone out of the car yet, had hit him. Pretty bad that his entire car shook. He momentarily calms himself as he shuts off his engine and goes out of his car, seeing that his rear was hit on the side by another car’s… rear? 

**Is this for real?**

He started to approach the car that had tailended him, he pulled a small weary smile on his face and sighs at the busted taillight. Whoever the driver was, he was lucky that it was Sora he crashed into. His first instinct was to check on the driver but the car immediately floored it and exited the parking lot without a moment to spare. He stood there mouth gaping, suddenly contemplating whether his decision to be blissfully nice to everyone has awakened the Opposite Day Karma, because his day has been getting worse by the second. 

What was the normal way of going about a hit and run? What would one do… should he report it to authorities, despite it happening in their campus parking lot? Nobody got hurt, except for his car. People would say he got lucky, what if the lunatic was actually a cold blooded killer, or worse a psychopath that would have ran him over without a second thought; with the way that shitty driver drove, it seemed as both answers were right. 

He scratched the back of his head and sighs loudly. What a day. Upon inspection it seemed that he’s going to have to buy a taillight, some of his rear bumper also got dented and his paint got scratched with the annoying black paint of that stupid car. It’s going to cost him his monthly allowance, and even then, he’d probably need to work part-time to have it fixed properly in the shop. He takes out his phone and takes a quick photo, before heading back to the driver side of his car. 

Once he got inside, his head began to fill with plots. Obscure and probably hapless, in theory and application, but he needs an outlet. Smoking was yet to be something he’d completely turn to, though he admits… it’s calming effect was instantaneous. He shakes off the thought of a vice and returns back to his plotting: he’s going to camp out in this parking area and wait. He’s going to catch that shitty driver and make him look at him while that driver… gets a lesson on how to front park property…? He’s not entirely sure what he’s end goal was, but just that he’s going to make that guy pay—literally. 

The next day came and Sora had parked his car in the slot next to the crime scene of yesterday. It was still early, he planned to use the University’s athletics’ department’s pool or weights, maybe even jog at the track; it was a perfect way to start the day, especially since he’s been thinking of ways to let his steam out. It wouldn’t be good to pour his stress to that one stupid guy that didn’t have he decency to talk it out like civilized human beings. 

He takes his gym bag from the backseat and heads for the Athletics’ department, easily thinking that he didn’t have to keep his eye on his car. Though it did give him paranoid thoughts about more damage, he had no choice. It was just an hour, what could possibly go wrong?

Nothing wrong, per se, but something did happen. 

Sora returns to his car and finds a piece of paper slipped in between his wiper. 

“You have gotta be kidding me!” He takes the note from his wiper and turns his attention to his clearly untouched car. At least, he thought, and opened the note: it contained a number and in impeccably penmanship, below the number, was a message that made Sora roll his eyes:

_Sorry. In a hurry. I’ll pay you back. Call me. — Roxas_

Somehow, it felt like a play. It was too unreal to be taken as it is. He stares at the note, incredulous and gobsmacked. The audacity of this person, really; he’s the one that rear-ended him and he’s expecting to be the one wooed? Sora clicks his tongue and laughs in pure disbelief. He’d never met such a self-important shit in his life, and in fact, he hadn’t met him yet and he was most certain that he’s not going to like him at all. What kind of coward leaves a note, what kind of person doesn’t think he should go down a car when he bumped into another? This… this… immature child! 

‘Call me’ it said. The nerve of this ‘Roxas’. Sora had pouted and gripped the entire day. He was fuming and his classes hadn't even started. He’d gone to school pretty early to execute a devious plan, only to miss the jackass that hit his car and got this infuriating shitty note. He’s a typically nice guy, he’s one of those kinds that would go out of their way to help someone in need and be genuinely sincere about it. He’s a nice guy. He is. But this Roxas person really knows how to tick him off—he hasn’t even seen his face and he’s ready to punch his lights out.

Before Sora knew it, he’s already headed up the rooftop of the lecture hall, his hand already pushing the fire exit door open. He steps out, still grumbling under his breath, familiar amber eyes looking at him in mild shock, and then a small unnoticeable smile passes his lips. He takes out the pack from his jacket pocket and places it on the space beside him. Sora stifles a chuckle and momentarily forgot what he was so surprised to have headed up the roof in the first place. 

“Do you always get to school early?” He starts. He couldn’t very well ask directly if he’s seen a shifty looking jackass putting a note on his windshield, could he? That would be too… cold, too mechanical. If he could gain a friend and then corner this ‘Roxas’ to not leave him some cowardly note again, then it’s a win-win. 

“That’s a strange question.” Vanitas shoots him a look, brow raised and mouth lined to a smirk. “Interested in me or what I know.” 

He chuckles, grinning sheepishly at those curious anger eyes. “Why can’t it be both?” 

“What I know, then.” Vanitas blows smoke up at the still air, shaping them into circles, bored. “Shoot.”

“Why can’t I be interested in you?” Sora wonders with a twisted look. He tries to keep his face serious, despite the desperate urge to burst out laughing. “You’re cool. I’m cool.”

His brows shoot up as high as it could, eyes wide and rounded. “Don’t fuck with me, Sora. You’re not going to get lucky, and you’re not my type. Get on with it.”

“Right, right.” He laughs and gathers his thoughts on how he’s going to explain to Vanitas what happened without looking like the buffoon that he was at the time. He could have called security, gone to the security department and gotten the plate reviewed and tracked the car that bumped him. But he was a little vengeful and the satisfaction of catching the bastard would make his day. 

“Did you see some sketchy person lurking around the hall’s parking lot?” His question was the one that sounded dubious, if he was being honest. He at least hoped Vanitas wouldn’t find him too strange to answer. “This car I’ve never seen crashed into my car and then left! That jackass, I got out of the car and he just sped away! They’re probably a new student, which is why he left me this goddamn note instead.” 

“They left you a note?” Vanitas was piqued. 

Sora didn’t think anything of the note, he despised it; why couldn’t this person just meet him like a normal person! He's the most approachable person in the entirety of HBU! This avoidance is unheard of, unless of course, that person didn’t know who he was. Which, oddly enough, both excites and frustrates him. 

“Yeah. They left their number and told me to call it.” 

He sees Vanitas watching him with a haughty smirk, making him mirror the same look over his own. He didn’t like how his new friend could quietly insinuate anything with just a look, but he couldn’t blame Vanitas completely. This ‘Roxas’ person has sparked interest in him and his thirst to corner and demand satisfaction is a thrill obviously new to someone always handed the better part of the karmaic cycle. 

“You’re curious about him.” Vanitas says without hesitation.

He scoffed to hide the way he choked on air. “What? Me? No! Why would you think that?” He simmers under the heat of Vanitas’ intense stare and gulps. It would seem as though hiding anything from this guy would be impossible. “I don’t even know if it’s a ‘him’.”

“But you are hoping.”

“Right—hey! Wait a minute!” He mumbles, but Vanitas makes any attempt to get away with whatever he’s thinking, shrivel up and die upon inception. So he was a little intrigued, so what… it’s not like anything exciting has happened to him lately. Since he entered HBU and gotten a handle on the school politics, he’s been treated specially even by professors and the dean alike. It was… honestly boring. 

Then this bastard comes along and yanks the boring that covered his life. He may not be outwardly fond of this person, but Roxas has been synonymous to random spikes of excitement from both his head and heart. Calling that number wouldn’t be so bad.

“You’re thinking of calling, huh?” 

**Not anymore, I’m not!**

So what if he left a number, so what if ‘Roxas’ is a boy’s name, he’s only mildly amused about him. This mystery is nothing to get so worked up about. In fact, it’s not even worth the phone call. That’s right, he’s not going to call ‘it’ and Vanitas can suck on it. He had a master plan in the first place, it was the only plan that should have been in his head. That stupid note threw him off his game and thinking there’s more to the note is setting him further off-course than he already is. The plan, as he reiterates, is to catch that car-bumping bastard and get his money’s worth. 

He doesn’t need to call ‘Roxas’. 

* * *

Evidently, the Universe heard him and two weeks of silence and fruitless camping, Sora’s finally given up. It seems as though he’d never catch the prick that busted his taillight. Disheartened and completely put off his ecstatic mood for the past weeks, he enters the usual parking lot and sees, exactly on his usual slot, the car model he’s been looking for. Leaning on it’ driver’s side, was a familiar blonde with a familiar hairstyle. The clothes look different, but anyone can have a change of taste with clothes. He parks in the slot next to it and readies a glare for the prospective perpetrator. He was about to step out when he remembered that the lunatic might hit him again, and he reversed and parked a couple of slots farther. 

He steps out, the blonde’s expression pinched with slight annoyance. Some part of him thought he'd seen his face before, but everything about him glowed differently. Was the darker shade of blue in his eyes, the sandier color of his hair, or the grittier look of his stance. 

“You didn’t have to park it that far, I’m not blind.” He says, all snark and smug. 

Boy, did he have it coming. Why in the world would this ass act like he didn’t just rear ended him and ran away, acting all smug and hot like that. Sora crossed his arms over his chest, equally as stubborn to yield as this guy was. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” His mouth draws into a half-smile. “Can’t have you running away from me again.”

The blonde scoffs and nods in consideration. “It was an honest mistake, I wasn’t trying to run away. I left you my number, you never called.” He sounded almost disappointed, but Sora couldn’t tell if he was serious or mocking him. Regardless, it seems as though karma was on his side—he could have bumped into anyone, anyone at all, but Roxas was someone he wasn’t fully prepared for.

Maybe it’s the familiar blue eyes, or the sound of his voice, or perhaps it’s the way he’s so adamant to keep his guard up but fails to close his doors completely. Serious or not, Roxas wanted him to call, about whatever it may be—the accident or something else entirely—he seemed pretty down that Sora never picked up his phone and dialled. Unlike himself, Roxas had the advantage to see him, he was outside when the blonde drove off. Was the interest between them actually mutual? Now that Sora has a face to go with the name on the note of interest, he could definitely say that his interest was heavily piqued. 

“Did you want me to call?” The grin on his lips was particularly wide.

Roxas folds his arms over his chest, his cheeks a shade lighter than pink. “Okay, you know what, I don’t have to even be here.”

“Wait, wait!” Sora’s tone immediately changes, no teasing or flirting in them. He’s back to his general way of speaking, laughing at Roxas’s flight response. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to be so cute, you know?” 

“I’m leaving.” Roxas unlocks his car, and Sora nearly dies from laughing too hard. He holds the driver’s side door close, suddenly very near the boy attempting to abscond with his car again. 

Sora flashes him a toothy smile and leans his back over Roxas's driver’s side door. He folds his arms behind his head, his fingers crossed as they met there. “How about this: you owe me coffee for running out on me, so why don’t we just get things settled then.” 

“... But I—“ Roxas hesitates at first, but seeing how Sora had barred him entry to his car, there was no other way to get out of this. Even if Roxas would have walked away and took the commute, he would be on his heels. Roxas smacks a hand to his face and pulls his face down in exasperation. “—you’re not gonna take ‘no’ for an answer, huh?”

“Nope.” His cheeky grin still plastered across his face. “I’m Sora.” 

Roxas visibly stills, his lips quivered before going back to their neutral straight faced expression. “Right, Sora… I—“

“Here.” He takes out his phone and hands it to Roxas. “I’ll call you this time. I promise.” He has no plan to give Roxas a chance to breathe and think over his decision. He sent him a cheeky smile, while Roxas stared at him with a dumbfounded look of wonder and confusion. He takes the phone and puts in his number, shoving it back to Sora’s open hand. 

“Look, not calling was alright! It’s no big deal, Sora. I didn’t really expect you to. You don’t have to promise things like that...” Roxas explains, tirelessly. Though his voice shook at some parts of his explanation, Sora noticed the tinge of his cheek grew red in possibly embarrassment. He doesn’t say a word and listens to many of the reasons Roxas was spouting to defend his ‘you didn’t call me’ comment.

He chuckles and saves the number on his screen. “Got it. Don’t have to call.”

Maybe it was presumptuous, but something tells him that meeting Roxas wasn’t something that happened by chance. It was fate—destined, even! Perhaps they’d date around, until one of them gets bored and move on; or, maybe they’d last and move in together. He’d never find out, if he never takes his shot. Of course, he knew that he’d only stubbornly purchased Roxas’s agreement to his one-sided date, but nothing is ever set in stone. Well… there is one thing that may have been craved out:

Sora presses his re-dial function and puts his phone to his ear. The ringing fills his ear, while the ringtone a couple meters away rang in sync with it. He looks back at Roxas, who was staring at his phone’s screen. He sees him pick up the phone and immediately, he looks forward and unlocks his car. 

“I know you said I didn’t have to,” He says with a lilt in his voice. “But I wanted to.”

Roxas chuckles a couple of meters away, his laughter echoes in the call. Sora glances back, smiling his confident grin at the blonde too astounded to react. Roxas presses his phone to his ear, his reddening cheeks hidden by his raised hand as he spoke over the receiver like whispering a secret. 

“Some people wait three days.” 

He hums with an amused tone. “Some people didn’t get their taillight busted by the person they’re trying to call.”

“Why does it seem that you’re pretty happy to have a busted taillight.” Roxas, finding his composure, teases and walks through the parking lot to where Sora had stopped to call him. He taps his shoulder and continues to talk on the phone, even if they’re inches away. 

Sora ends the call and puts his phone away. “Why does it seem like you’re as equally happy to be paying for all of it?” He wiggles his brow and gets inside his car, he slides down the window and nods for him to follow. “Well?”

“Cheeky.” Roxas rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, but he makes his way to the passenger side anyway. 


End file.
